This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the field of off-roading, beam axle assemblies are perceived as providing advantages over other types of axle assemblies when operating in certain types of terrain, such as when rock crawling. These advantages include the perception of increased durability, as well as the articulation of the entire axle assembly when traversing uneven terrain so that the position of the differential can be shifted as a function of the position of the wheels of the axle assembly so as to better avoid contact between an obstruction and the portion of the axle assembly that houses the differential. While the known beam axle assemblies are satisfactory for their intended use, there nevertheless remains a need in the art for an improved beam axle.